


Stuck In The Elevator

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Claustrophobia, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer get stuck in the elevator during a power cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

It was not just raining anymore. No, the Monsoon season had officially arrived in Detroit today. Sam swore, he had never been caught in such a flood before. The time he arrived at his building’s door, he was literally drenched and water sunk to the floor at each of his steps. Not wanting to wait a second more he yelled for someone to keep the elevator’s door open as he run for it. A hand blocked the gate, and Sam could make it in.

As he thanked for the waiting, Sam thought to himself that he should have wait a minute. Even totally soaked, he should have wait because it was Lucifer who stopped the elevator. And Sam wasn’t in the mood for a shameless flirt session with his neighbor. The man had a giant crush on him since they first met and was never subtle about it. Sam did not count anymore the direct indecent propositions of sex Lucifer made him. He could already hear the bad puns about him being all wet.

But before Lucifer even opened his mouth, the elevator went dark and stopped. Power cut, no doubt. “Great. Fucking fantastic”, Sam thought. Feeling shared, as it seemed because all he could hear from Lucifer was “Well, fuck”. No joke, no attempt to “accidentally” touch him in inappropriate places under the cover of darkness. Sam was well surprised. He heard a metallic noise.

“I can’t open the door."  
"We must be between two levels. I will call for assistance.”

Sam lighted the small space to look at the emergency phone number and dialed it. A lady quickly answered. She informed them that a maintenance team was sent, but as they were two grown men with good health, they had to wait. Their technicians privileged the more stressful interventions first. The classical women and children first, with a disease persons bonus. As Sam could totally understand it, it also meant that Lucifer and him had to wait probably several hours before they could be freed from the elevator. As well as waiting for the power to come back on itself.

“Isn’t it suppose to be a trapdoor or something to let us out in this sort of event?"  
"No, Lucifer, it’s only in movies.” Sam sighed.  
“Could you let your phone light on?"  
"Why? Are you afraid of the dark? Because my battery won’t last hours, you know."  
"Haha, very funny. In fact, I just want to see your beautiful face."  
"That’s it. I shut it for now. I’m gonna sit on the floor. Don’t fall on me.” Sam informed Lucifer.

This one stood silent in a corner. It was quite unexpected coming from him. Sam waited for a sex pun, but it didn’t come. Lucifer wasn’t as talkative as usual. Maybe he had a bad day and wanted just to come back home, like Sam.

Sam was cold, blame it on the rain, but the teeth clacking wasn’t his.

“Are you cold?” Sam asked in an attempt to discuss and kill the time.  
“No, I’m fine.”

Okay, it promised to be fun, if they even can’t make conversation.

“Does the elevator move?” Lucifer asked suddenly, the voice more unsure than relieved.  
“No, I don’t think so."  
"Are you sure? I think it does."  
"No, it does not move at all. Are you alright, Lucifer?"  
"Of course I am.”

Yes, of course. That explained that Sam could hear him breath so loud, he sounded like an heavy smoker running the marathon. Was it a joke, or mister Bad-Guy-Lucifer was having a anxiety attack? Sam could now feel the entire elevator slightly shook with Lucifer’s shivers.

Okay, that was enough. Sam had to do something. What, he didn’t know exactly, but something was better than nothing. He stood up and searched for Lucifer’s arm in the dark. The man screamed. Found it!

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. But you shiver so bad, you make the entire elevator shake. Are you sure you aren’t cold?"  
"I told you, I was okay."  
"Maybe we could sit down together?”

Sam guided him to the floor.

“Why didn’t you told me you were claustrophobic?"  
"Because I’m not. I take this elevator every day. The door closes, it goes up and down and the door opens. No big deal. It’s not supposed to stay stuck."  
"I see."  
"No you don’t, it’s fucking dark here.”

Of course, all second degree had been removed from Lucifer by now. “Definitely not claustrophobic. Just macho and afraid of closed spaces” Sam thought with irony. He had to play it nice to avoid to offend Lucifer’s ego right now. The man seemed miserable enough to not be bullied in addition.

“Hey, do you want to see my brother’s car?”

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and lighted the screen on. Fine way to give Lucifer the light he asked for before and provide something to focus on. Lucifer went closer to Sam, their shoulders bouncing against each others for a moment before Lucifer laid his head on Sam’s shoulders. Sam wasn’t sure Lucifer realized how he sought comfort in him.

After an eternity to ramble about his brother’s car (“Thank Dean, I never thought the dozen of pictures of your car you texted me would be useful one day”), the light came back in the elevator and it started to move again like nothing ever happened. The two men automatically rose on their feet, and Lucifer stepped out of the it, with a sigh of relieved, the second the door opened.

It was a little weird, Sam thought. What was they supposed to do now? Just say goodbye and part? Before Sam could decide what to do, he remarked Lucifer was following him along the corridor, like he was on automatic mode. He looked like a lost little boy. Sam said nothing and just made him enter his apartment. He draped the fluffy blanket he kept on his couch around Lucifer’s shoulders, made him sit and gave him a glass of water.

The time for Sam to change his still wet clothes and to come back to the living-room, Lucifer seemed to feel better. But he looked so comfy, wrapped in the blanket, that Sam hadn’t the heart to send him to his own apartment when Lucifer wanted to go home.

“Hey, there is a boxing match on TV in half an hour. Do you like it?"  
"Yes, but I didn’t know you enjoyed boxing.”

Truth to be told, Sam didn’t particularly. He was just aware of the match because one of his coworker told him earlier this day. But that didn’t really mattered at the time.

“Do you want to stay the evening and watch it with me?”

Lucifer agreed and smiled like Sam announced him Christmas was early this year.


End file.
